1. Field
Photosensitive compositions and quantum dot-polymer composite patterns are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter, “LCD”) is a display in which polarized light passed through liquid crystal expresses a color while passing through an absorptive color filter. Unfavorably, LCDs have a narrow viewing angle and a low luminance due to low light transmittance of the absorptive color filter. When the LCD employs a photoluminescent type color filter, it may widen the viewing angle and improve the luminance.
Quantum dots, which are dispersed in a polymer host matrix to provide a composite, are applicable for various display devices. Quantum dots (“QD”) may be used as a light conversion layer in a light emitting diode (“LED”) or the like by being dispersed in a host matrix of an inorganic material or a polymer. When a quantum dot is synthesized as a colloidal solution, the particle size may be relatively freely and uniformly controlled. When a quantum dot has a size of less than or equal to about 10 nanometers (“nm”), the quantum confinement effects in which the bandgap is more increased according to decreasing a size become significant, thus the energy density is enhanced.
The quantum dot-polymer composite pattern may be applied to the various devices, for example, a liquid crystal display.